1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a widely-used flat panel display device that includes two display panels. The display panels have field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer is interposed between the field generating electrodes.
The LCD may generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer when a voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes resulting in reorientation of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer and polarization of incident light, thereby causing an image to be displayed.
A technique for realizing a displayed image by forming a cavity per pixel unit and filling a liquid crystal in the cavity has been developed. This technique is realized by forming a sacrificial layer of organic materials, forming a supporting member thereon, removing the sacrificial layer, and filling a liquid crystal through liquid crystal injection holes into an empty space formed by removing the sacrificial layer.
When the liquid crystal injection holes for injecting the liquid crystal into each pixel area are separated from each other and are not connected to each other, an amount of the liquid crystal injected into each pixel area should be controlled and the liquid crystal should be dripped into the liquid crystal injection hole of each pixel area. However, it is difficult to correctly control the amount of the liquid crystal. In addition, a liquid crystal material remaining after being injected through the liquid crystal injection hole may flow out near an outermost pixel.
Also, to inject the liquid crystal via the liquid crystal injection holes and the empty space formed by removing the sacrificial layer, the removed portion of the sacrificial layer should have a width of more than a predetermined value.
When the width of the removed portion of the sacrificial layer is very narrow, it is difficult to drip the liquid crystal near the liquid crystal injection hole, and consequently, the liquid crystal layer may not be filled in the empty space where the sacrificial layer is removed.
When the width of the removed portion of the sacrificial layer is very wide, it is easy to drip the liquid crystal material near the liquid crystal injection hole, such that the liquid crystal layer is easily filled; however, an area of the display area where the liquid crystal layer is filled is decreased.
Meanwhile, various techniques for realizing a 2-dimensional (2D) image and a 3-dimensional (3D) image have been developed for liquid crystal displays.
Among them, in a 3D display using a patterned retarder, a left image and a right image are alternately displayed for a pixel row of the display device. The left eye image may be referred to as an image recognized by a left eye of a user, and the right image may be referred to as an image recognized by a right eye of the user. In the case of a 3D display in which the left image and the right image are alternately displayed according to pixel row, the left image and the right image influence each other according to the position of the user.
To solve this problem, a black matrix extending in a row direction between a pixel row displaying the left image and a pixel row displaying the right image and having a wide width is formed to reduce the interference of the image.
However, when forming the black matrix having a wide width between pixel columns, an entire aperture ratio of the display device is decreased and a resolution of the display device is also decreased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore the above information may contain information that does not form prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.